DESCRIPTION: (Investigator's Abstract). A computer software package is under development for drug design utilizing classical and new innovations in quantitative structure activity relationships (QSAR). A practical and user-friendly computer work station is being designed to give specified type activities for target molecular structures in seconds or less. Specific processes are incorporated for considering the exchange of non-directional solvation forces between a pharmaceutical structure and bulk water or blood plasma for specific geometrically-constrained forces acting at an enzyme or other acceptor site.